The Kenobi Connection
by Skywalker2B
Summary: A 3-part story that shows how important Obi-Wan Kenobi is to the whole Skywalker Saga. The story starts shortly after the events of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith with Obi-Wan Kenobi keeping watch over an infant Luke Skywalker, when a person from Obi-Wan's past arrives on Tatooine that sets things in motion that will affect the galaxy's future.
1. Author's Pre-Story Notes

**Author's Notes:**

One thing I like in multi part stories, and especially Star Wars, is that each new part connects to and sometimes changes the way you see previous parts. ESB changed the way you saw ANH, RotJ changed the way you saw ESB, the PT changed how you saw the OT, TCW changed how you saw AotC and RotS, Rogue One changed how you see ANH, etc. I'm also big on continuity between all stories in the SW canon. My intent with these ideas is to connect and change the way you see the PT, TCW, the OT, and the ST while maintaining canon continuity.

OB1 is my favorite character from the prequels and TCW. I loved Ewan as OB1 in the PT. And James Arnold Taylor (JAT) did an awesome OB1 voice in TCW and Rebels. And now, Steven Stanton has done an awesome job as OB1 in Rebels. There have already been rumors that there may be a Kenobi trilogy with Ewan. And, how about the cool fan (Ben Ostrower) theory of Rey (from TFA) being Kenobi's granddaughter ( ben-ostrower/rey-is-obi-wan-kenobis-granddaughter_b_ )? Well, I took those ideas, what we know in the new canon thus far, and my love of the EU and ran with them.

Things to keep in mind:

1\. Kathleen Kennedy said that the saga is, and will be, about the Skywalker's. While Ben Solo is technically part Skywalker, I don't think that is what she meant. I think Rey is a Skywalker.

2\. When I came up with this story idea in early 2016, TFA and most of the new canon stuff did not connect too much to the PT, TCW, or Rebels.

3\. Pablo Hidalgo, in discussing the Legends title, said that they called it Legends because there is some truth in it. Even in Rebels' season 2 Ahsoka states that there is some truth in legends. During a panel at an earlier Celebration about the new Story Group: "...the Story Group said that while the Expanded Universe is now Legends and has been wiped clean, they do have plans to reboot or reintroduce characters from that world in the canon." We now have proof…Thrawn.

4\. Filoni and Pablo, at Celebration London (2016), in an Ahsoka lost stories panel talked about how TCW was supposed to end with the Siege of Mandalore. Filoni talked about it previously, but we got a little more info about it recently…the characters involved and the basic plot and how it connected to RotS. Also, we've been told that even unproduced TCW story arcs are considered canon. This idea stems from the Siege of Mandalore story arc and several previous TCW episodes.

5\. The current rumor is that Kenobi (played by Ewan) will be in Episodes 8 and 9 and has some connection to Rey (as his voice in Rey's Force vision implies in Episode 7).

Things to add into the story:

Finds out Vader is still alive (how does he know that Vader is "more machine than man"?)

Discovers Jabba is a crime lord. His goons infest Mos Eisley

Attacked/Chased by a Krayt Dragon. He kills it. It is the skeleton we see in ANH.


	2. Part 1 - The Protector

_Prologue_

It's dusk at the Lars' moisture farm as a cloaked OB1, with a baby in his arms, walks up to Beru Lars. She looks expectantly at him as he comes closer, stopping only a step away from her. "You received my message," he says.

The day before, OB1 had paid a group of Jawas to deliver a message to the Lars. It said simply that he had something for them and that he would bring it at dusk the following day. The message said that he was a friend of Anakin's…and that his name was Ben.

When they read the message together, Owen was not sure that they should accept anything from a friend of Anakin, his half-brother. But Beru had a good feeling about it and convinced her husband to change his mind. Still, when he saw the man riding towards their home the next evening Owen couldn't help but to feel uneasy. And when this Ben was close enough to see what he was carrying, Owen stepped over to the lip of their underground dwelling and looked at the setting suns.

"His mother named him Luke before she died," Ben said as he handed the child over to Beru. No more words were needed. She understood that the boy was the child of Anakin, and that he was dead. As Anakin's only living relatives, they would raise his son.

Luke was now her son…and Owen's son. She turned and carried the boy to see his new father.

Satisfied that the boy was in good hands, Ben returned to his ride and went off into the dimming orange light of Tatooine's setting suns to find a place to start his new life.

 _Part I: The Protector_

A little over a year later we see OB1 watching the Lars' homestead from a distance. OB1 thought back to that day on Polis Massa, shortly after practically killing his best friend turned Sith Lord and bringing his wife for medical treatment, deciding to make his life's mission to safeguard the galaxy's only hope. Aside from scaring off a few native Tusken Raiders, or Sandpeople as they were sometimes called, and a close encounter with one of Tatooine's native creatures, a Krayt Dragon, there hasn't been much for OB1 to do. [note: may want to expand on this incident] Sitting on an outcropping of rock in the hot desert sands, OB1 calms himself and reaches out to Qui-Gon Jinn through the force (unlike the Kenobi novel, Qui-Gon talks to OB1). OB1 is struggling with what to do with himself as he watches over Luke from a distance. Qui-Gon tells him of his "discovery" about the force and begins to teach OB1. He also suggests that OB1 take on a new identity. To manage his loneliness, he goes to a nearby settlement, perhaps Toshi Station, to purchase some supplies. When asked his name he replies with only "Ben". He doesn't say much and doesn't have too much interaction with anyone. The only one that he feels he should talk to is Qui-Gon. Sometimes Qui-Gon talks to him when he's out, but when Ben responds it's like he's talking to the air because they can't hear Qui-Gon. People walking by give him strange looks (establishing why Owen calls him a crazy old man in ANH). Having what he came for, he returns to his home.

Next scene: A city environment on a different planet. A familiar looking woman, shoulder length black hair and dressed in plain clothes carrying a small holdout blaster, is on the run through a crowded market street. She is trying to get away from someone. She quickly ducks into an open door as someone walks out. Inside she makes her way to a window, but staying out of sight if someone looks in just as a squad of stormtroopers, led by a Mandalorian Protector, shuffle past the window. She then heads back out the door and back the way she came, grabbing a cloak on her way and covering her head. She makes her way to a docking bay and approaches a handsome young man in his twenties looking over his old pre-Clone War era small freighter (pre-flight inspection). After a few small talk comments [possible: during the small talk, she asks his name, he says a name followed by "but most people just call me Dash", he also mentions that he's saving up to buy a newer YT-2000 and that he already has a name picked out for it], she tells him that she would like passage off of the planet and is willing to pay for a ride to wherever he is going. It's apparent that he needs the credits. He accepts and tells her to get onboard. As they lift off, she asks him where he's headed. "Anchorhead, on some outer rim planet called Tatooine," he answers. "Tatooine?" she repeats, trying to remember something, "Never heard of it." From a rooftop not far away the Mandalorian Protector aims a long barreled rifle towards and departing freighter and fires. But, instead of a laser bolt, the rifle fires a tracker which attaches itself to the hull of the ship. The Protector watches as the ship flies off into space.

Back to Tatooine: Now going by Ben, Kenobi is walking through Mos Eisley. We see him ask someone where he can get a drink, to which the person points in a direction. Ben thanks the person and heads in that direction. We see him walk into a cantina…yup…that cantina. We then see him at the bar ordering a drink. With drink in hand, he turns to look for a place to sit. Seeing someone he thinks he remembers sitting at a small table in a darkened part of the room near the rear door, he goes to sit with her and says his distinctive: "Hello there," as he removes his hood. She instantly recognizes him and smiles, happy to see a familiar face. Before she can say his name he tells her that he now goes by Ben. We find out that she is Bo-Katan Kryse, with whom OB1 fought in the Clone War. They talk, but as they do she is scanning the place.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Bo," Kenobi says with a smile on his face. He's clearly happy to be speaking with a friendly face from his past…someone living, in the flesh. He continues. "You look different," he pauses to look her over a bit more as she touches her hair, "without your armor I mean." Her eyes stop wondering around the room to lock onto his for a moment. Leaning toward him slightly, in a hushed voice, she replies, "That's the idea."

Still in a good mood, Ben uses the force to sense the fear and anxiety that is evident in woman's voice and demeanor. Considering that she is constantly scanning the darkened room with her eyes instead of maintaining eye contact with him he asks her, "Are you alright?" in a concerned tone.

"No, not really," she answers.

Not the answer he was hoping to hear. His curiosity peaked, he asks, "Has something happened? The last I heard Ahsoka and her soldiers left Mandalore with you as their provisional leader. What happened after that? What brings you…" he gestures the seedy looking room "…here?"

"After the Republic came in and cleared out Maul's Death Watch and the remaining Shadow Collective…" she paused and reached across the small table to put her hand on his arm. "Thank you, by the way, for sending Ahsoka and the Republic."

Ben placed his other hand gently over her hand that was on his arm. "It wasn't all my doing." He said with a smirk. "But it was the least I could do for Satine's sister."

She could see in his eyes the love that he had had for her sister. Smiling and dropping her head a little she fondly remembered her sister and wished that they had not been on opposite sides for so long. Then her thoughts drifted to Satine's death and she grew angry at her sister's murderer, Maul, and all that had happened to Mandalore because of him. "Things were going well at first," she continued from her previous comments. "We were preparing for elections. People wanted to get back to who we were, to regain our culture and our history. Then we heard about what happened to the Republic. We heard about the Supreme Chancellor making himself an emperor and reforming the Republic into a Galactic Empire. And we heard about…the jedi." She looked at his face and saw the disappointment and the sadness.

"Bo…" he started to say. But she cut him off.

"I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Not after what you, Ahsoka and the Republic did for Mandalore." She smiled to reassure him that she wasn't his enemy.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

She continued her story. "It wasn't long before they, the new Empire, showed up and took over." She sighed. "Everything changed. After all of the chaos Mandalore went through before, most people seemed to welcome the new order the Empire promised. Sure there were some that openly opposed them, but they were always dealt with quickly. I, still being the provisional leader, saw what was happening. I saw our culture disappearing. The Empire even went as far as outlawing parts of it. So, I tried to do something about it."

Ben sat back in his chair and stroked his bearded chin. "Oh I don't like where this is headed."

"I amassed a small following…my Nite Owls of course, and some others. We vowed to oppose the Empire's rule. But the Protectors sided with the Empire and helped them hunt us down." Her eyes were sad. "I'm the last one," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Oh, Bo." He tried to console her.

"I've been on the run ever since. From system to system, the Protectors keep finding me. I made it here a couple days ago by hitching a ride with a young freighter pilot."

"I see," Ben said, thinking of something he could do for her.

"I've been keeping a low profile here in Mos Eisley. So far, so good. I haven't noticed any Protectors, so I think I may be safe here for a while."

Little do they know that the Protector has tracked Bo-Katan to Tatooine. Kenobi agrees to help her. As they start to leave, various patrons try to capture Bo-Katan, but, together, they manage to evade capture. This is an extended sequence of different chases and close calls which force Ben and Bo-Katan to rely on each other to get through it. The relationship between them that was formed (in TCW) and during the Siege of Mandalore is quickly rekindled. At different times during the escape Ben saves Bo-Katan from capture and she, in turn, saves his life from certain death. All the while, Ben is trying to conceal the fact that he is a jedi. This sequence is where Ben learns that Mos Eisley is a wretched hive of scum and villainy. There's a point where the odds seem overwhelming, but they get away and, for the moment, are safe at his hut. Both of them are near exhaustion, bruised, and bleeding from minor cuts and scrapes. The shared near death experiences draws them closer and they have a moment of intimacy before falling asleep. The next day she is talking to him and hoping that he'll come with her, but he tells her that he can't, that he has a mission on Tatooine that will take many years. However, he promises to help her get off world. They get into his speeder and head out, seemingly to another space port. They don't get too far before discovering that the Protector has found them. Ben has no choice but to fight Protector to allow her to escape. He jumps off of their speeder and onto the Mandalorian's. A fight ensues as Bo-Katan reluctantly speeds off towards a nearby settlement. (The fight is reminiscent to OB1's short battle with Jango Fett in AotC, but it is clear that he has learned how to deal with Mandalorians since then, but the Protector has new tricks) After an intense battle in which both are wounded, the Protector believes that OB1 is dead and staggers away. Ben is not dead, but badly wounded and is conflicted. Part of him wants to pursue to finally put an end to his threat to Bo-Katan, but he realizes that his mission is to protect Luke. The Mandalorian warrior pursues Bo-Katan, almost catching up to her, but is suddenly knocked off of his speeder by a giant Krayt dragon. Before the warrior can stand, he quickly becomes the dragon's snack. Bo-Katan is able to escape off planet.

A few weeks later, still bruised from the battle, Ben is sitting alone on a large rock in the desert. He is watching Luke from a distance and finishes writing an entry in a journal (yes, the one from the Marvel comics). He closes the journal, calms himself, and calls to Qui-Gon. He asks Qui-Gon, "I'm ready to begin the next lesson."

A few years later, in another part of the galaxy, Bo-Katan is running from Stormtroopers. She is carrying something in her arms. There's no place for her to hide to escape the Stormtroopers' in pursuit. She continues to run, shielding the object in her arms with her body. Suddenly, a blast of blue energy slams into her, instantly knocking her unconscious. She falls to the ground…with a young daughter in her arms. The Stormtroopers' orders are to deliver the child to the Inquisitors. The end of part one.

NOTE: With the release of the Rebels episodes with Bo-Katan returning with a few more Mandos, I'll have to figure out a way for her to survive her encounter with the Stormtroopers. Somehow, while she is still unconscious, someone, or several someones, rescue her. When she comes to, they tell her that the child is gone, implying that the child was killed. She later spends some time searching for her, but never finds her daughter, but instead finds a Mando from her clan. They then determine to look for more survivors to eventually retake Mandalore.

**I originally had Maul be the one to pursue Bo-Katan to Tatooine and fight OB1, but think that Rebels made that not work as well. It just would have been Maul fighting OB1 too much for neither of them to "win".

NOTE: I was struggling with a reason for Bo-Katan to be on the run from the Empire and/or Death Watch. While reading some things about the latest Rebels episode, about the last time that Ahsoka saw Anakin, I did some research. I found out that Dave Filoni had intended for the wrap-up of the TCW series to be about the Siege of Mandalore in which Ahsoka would instate Bo-Katan as provisional leader of Mandalore after the Republic intervenes to remove Maul's Death Watch from power. He also said that, afterwards, when the Republic becomes the Empire, the Imperials take over rule of Mandalore, ban their mercenary practices/culture, and set up an Imperial Academy there. So, based on Bo-Katan's history with Death Watch, the Nite Owls, fighting along side Obi-Wan, (essentially everything we see of her in TCW), and then being on the Republic's side during the siege, it's pretty clear that she would oppose Imperial rule and what they do to Mandalore. She would most likely fight them in some way, making her a criminal to the Empire. And since we also know, through Rebels, that the Protectors side with the Empire, well, I think that makes a pretty good case for her to be fleeing from the Empire. Oh, and with this info/new idea, I changed Death Watch to the Protectors. I also think it would be a good idea for her to at least dye her hair (probably black), making it a little more difficult for OB1 to recognize her at first. In fact, I think she'd recognize him first, then he senses it and goes to investigate.

Katie Sackhoff is supposed to reprise her role as Bo-Katan in Rebels. In a recent episode, Sabine Wren is told that her mother is looking for her. I did some more research and found a little tidbit that Satine Kryze had two siblings…Bo-Katan Kryze and some other character. I couldn't find any info on that other sibling, but I speculate that it's another sister who marries into the Wren family. So, I'm hoping that, in Rebels, Bo-Katan, having escaped the Empire, finds Sabine (her niece) in her search for her "stolen" daughter.


	3. Part 2 - In His Service

_Part 2: In His Service_

It opens with the daughter, now about 15. She is a young beautiful redhead, but dangerous. The Inquisitors discovered her nominal force sensitivity and trained her to be a spy. She is on the Death Star, walking down a corridor with a couple other students her age on their way to receive their first mission. As they are walking past a hangar where a YT-1300 freighter is sitting she notices some blaster fire. Across the way, in the distance, she sees Darth Vader with his red lightsaber dueling some old man in a brown cloak with a blue lightsaber. They are too far away for her to make out any details, but she sees Vader cut the other down with his saber. She's glad that Vader was able to defeat his challenger, but feels something strange stir inside her. It's almost as if she could feel the death of the old man. A couple moments later the freighter takes off and escapes. Not knowing what to think of the strange feeling she had, she turns and continues on her way. [transition showing her on various missions and receiving accolades from her superiors] She is so good that the Emperor himself takes an interest in her. He, personally, gives her a secret mission. He has her steal the plans of the second death star and get them to the Alliance's Bothan spies. At the same time, she tips off the Imperial forces that allow most of the Bothan spy ring to be killed. The Emperor praises her for a job well done, but she keeps her true feelings hidden. Deep down she doesn't like what she is doing. The last surviving Bothan spy delivers the plans to Mon Mothma. The Emperor gives the woman a new mission that is to be kept secret from Darth Vader...find and kill Luke Skywalker.


	4. Part 3 - Friend or Foe

_Part 3: Friend or Foe_

Set several years after RotJ. The woman is now a soldier of the New Republic. After the destruction of the 2nd death star she believed her master, the Emperor, was dead. Not knowing what to do, whom to follow, she decided to complete her last mission. Over the years she has infiltrated the Rebel Alliance, and now New Republic, with the goal of getting close to Luke Skywalker. However, he has been elusive thus far because he's been searching for jedi temples. She finds out that Luke is looking for more people with force sensitivity that he could train and submits herself for training. Before he trains her, Luke asks her about her past. When he asks about her parents she tells him that her mother died when she was about 3 or 4. He then asks about her father and she says "I never knew my father" (the same line Luke said in RotJ), which strikes a cord with him. The training, however, brings out the good in her and, slowly she falls in love with Luke. This makes her somewhat conflicted, which Luke senses. Things happen, she and Luke get married and it ends with the birth of their daughter...Rey.


	5. Author's Post-Story Notes

**End Notes:** So Rey would be Kenobi's granddaughter as well as a Skywalker. And, obviously, her mother is modeled after Mara Jade, though, in the new canon could have a different name. And no clone of Luke. She simply has a change of heart. It's essentially a story of "Mara's" (whatever her name would be) journey, that has love and truth win in the end. And she is Kenobi's legacy.

As for OB1 having a child, we know from TCW that he had a romantic relationship of sorts with Satine. And in Ep.2 Anakin tells Padme that jedi are forbidden attachments. That doesn't exclude them from having feelings for someone or intimate encounters. Many times, when two people go through a tough time together romantic feelings surface and may lead to an intimate encounter. That's the idea I had for OB1 and Bo-Katan. In TCW they fought together and even shared a loss together. In this idea they'll share more tough times...which will lead them to an intimate encounter that happens to result in her being pregnant. But OB1 never learns that he has a daughter.

 **On continuing the Skywalker line…**

I also have an idea that, in order to actually continue the Skywalker name going past Ep. IX, in 8 or 9 we'll discover that Luke was married and: a. Luke and his wife had a son after Rey, but the mother was killed or died from something. Or, b. Luke's wife took their son with her into hiding about the time the Knights of Ren are formed or during their attack; both were presumed dead when the Knights of Ren attacked the jedi. Either way, I think Luke and his wife believe their daughter was either killed or kidnapped or something. Maybe Luke isn't alone at the end of TFA. Maybe his wife and son are there and Luke went into hiding to protect them...what he thought was the remaining hope to continue the jedi. Either way, the son is revealed in 8 or 9 to fight along with Rey to defeat Snoke (whom I still think is Palpatine…or some type of C'Baoth re-canonization).

The Skywalkers are my favorite characters and I want to see their line continue. It's one of the reasons I loved the Legacy comics. I had thought about Rey being an only child and having a son without being married, so that boy would continue the Skywalker name. However, I don't like that idea of Rey being an unwed mother. But I do like the idea of a Rey having a brother out there that we don't find out about until Ep.8 or 9.

Keep in mind that GL, and now those continuing the story, never like to get rid of ideas. They tend to reuse them in some form or another. If memory serves, originally, in George's 9 or 12-part outline, Leia wasn't Luke's sister, but he had a sister that didn't appear until the 3rd trilogy. Then he and her together would finally defeat the Emperor (who also wasn't supposed to show up until the 3rd trilogy). So, in a sense, my idea keeps that original concept from GL...not that I'm a GL worshiper. I'm not. I think he totally blew it by killing Padme in RotS which messes up Leia's line in RotJ. I thought I should provide a link to where Gary Kurtz outlines the original ideas for the 9 episodes. Notice that Leia wasn't supposed to be Luke's sister, but that his sister would appear in Ep. 8. That is where my idea for Rey having a brother that shows up later comes from.

latestnews/story/gary_kurtz_reveals_original_plans_for_episodes_19_

I also thought that perhaps the force, now that OB1 is part of it, would reveal to him that he has a daughter. At first I was thinking that it would be shortly after Vader strikes him down, after he tells Luke to run. I was thinking as the girl walks away the audience hears a very faint OB1 voice say "I have a daughter?". It's clear that the girl doesn't hear that. But then I thought that might be too early. I then thought what if somehow, through the force, Yoda learns of OB1's daughter, but doesn't say anything to OB1? Then, the line "No, there is another" could have a completely different meaning, and could better fit with TFA since we now know Leia was never trained as a jedi. Yoda could have been referring to OB1's daughter, but OB1, as he tells Luke in RotJ, thought Yoda was talking about Leia. Again, the idea is to change the way we see the previous movies.

However, based on the prequels, the dark side apparently keeps the jedi from being able to clearly see the future through the force. So, I don't think OB1 would learn of his daughter until she turns from the dark side and embraces the light side in the third part. When the dark side is no longer "hiding" her, the force allows OB1 to discover that she is his daughter. If it happened that way, maybe OB1 could reveal himself to her as her father. She could then flashback to that scene from part 2 where she saw him struck down by Vader and that suddenly has a different meaning for her.

 **Concerning the level of force power between Rey and Ben...**

In Episode 1, we learn about the Midichlorians. We learn that everyone has them. The number of Midi's in a person determines their strength in the force and whether or not they would be trained as a jedi. We learn that not everyone gets tested though. We learn that Anakin has the highest known count of them. Anakin, with Padme (it's unknown if she was tested, but the AotC novel had Yoda make a comment that the force was strong with Padme), have Luke and Leia. It could also be possible that Padme was tested and eligible, but either turned it down or it was already determined that she would go into politics and become royalty. There's been nothing to support this next idea, but here it goes...

Maybe a person could have some midi's, but never "use" them to tap into the force, or that they don't have enough to be able to. The midi's would just remain dormant, un-exercised, less powerful so to speak.

Let's assume that Luke and Leia have equal midi levels. Luke eventually uses his midi's to tap into the force, thus exercising them making them stronger. Leia...doesn't. At least, not much. There are only two times when she appears to use the force...1. on the Falcon to sense Luke in distress and 2. on Endor to sense that Luke is ok after the DS explodes. It may be possible that she does do some jedi training with Luke after RotJ, but that hasn't been revealed yet. We do know that, sometime before TFA, she goes back to the military and only shows force sense when Han dies.

So, shortly after RotJ, Leia marries Han and they have Ben. Han doesn't have enough midi's, or at least barely any, so Ben only gets some useful midi's from his mother...who's midi's were somewhat dormant/unexercised/less powerful. However, considering that they originate from Anakin still have a strong potential...with lots of training.


End file.
